Rex's Mighty Big Problem
Note : This is a Collab between Chase787 and Sonicthefox19!!! Rex Weathers / Chase Mighty / Sonic Ella Weathers / Chase Miles / Sonic Rex's ego starts to really set in. He's sick Mighty of being a bit of a whimp and tries to toughen him up. But will things go to plan? It was a stormy day in Adventure Bay. Everyone sat inside the Lookout, watching tv as they waited out the storm. Mighty was sitting beside one of the Lookout's main windows, staring at the rain as it pitter pattered on the ground. *sigh* "At least it's not thundering. That thunder scares poor Miles half to death, and me too somewhat." He admitted, twitching his ears at movement behind him. Rex was walking up. Rex: Not good weather. We haven't had a nice sunny day for nearly a week now. It's either cloudly or raining. Ella walked up to him. Ella: Oh Rex. You know how the rain was in Australia. Rex: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Ella: Rex! Rex: Sorry. Mighty: i was hoping it w-would stop raining so I could go to pup-fu practice today... sadly, looks like that won't happen. {He said with a sigh.} Chase padded up looking on at his brother sadly. Chase: Sorry bro... the weather hasn't been too kind to you lately. Mighty nodded a yes. Mighty: No, not really. Chase: And those bullies that try mess with me at pup-school decided to mess with you, since they couldn't bother me, and I'm sorry I led them to you... {He said with Mighty looking back at him with a slight, but sad smile.} Mighty: It's okay Chase... y-you didn't know they would show up out of nowhere like that... or that they would follow you. Ella: I know what that's like. I always got bullied. But Rex was always there for me. Rex: I sure gave them the time of their life. Ella: Yip. But you used to get bullied too. Rex: Shh!!! Chase giggled in amusement. Chase: Rex bullied? Your joking right? Ella shook her head. Chase: Huh. Mighty: It's hard to imagine Rex being bullied when he's so much braver and stronger than me. Rex: Well, I......er... Ella: Everyone called you... Rex: Don't!!! Ella:....Rexie. Rex: You said it!!! Most of everyone in the room burst out laughing. Rex was embarrassed. Rex: Be quiet!!! Chase: Anyways, bullied or not, Rex is still awesome. {He said, seeing how upset Rex was.} Mighty: Yeah he is. {He said looking around with a sigh.} I'm gonna go get something to drink Chase. I-I'll be right back. Chase: Okay bro. Mighty began wandering off to where they keep the water and food bowls. Rex: Well. That's true. Rex started walking when he tripped on something. He rolled right into Mighty and they slammed into a wall. Mighty: whimper Ow... Rex got up popping his head to shake the short burst of pain. He saw Mighty still on the floor wincing in pain though. Mighty: Your not really hurt are Mr. Rex? Winces Because I am...{He muttered sitting up popping his head as well.} Rex: A simple trip like that can't hurt! Ella: Rex! Rex: Sorry. Ella: Plus you weren't looking where you were going. Rex: OK! So maybe I wasn't. Mighty: Accidents happen. I'll go ahead and go get that water now. Sorry about being in you way when you crashed Mr. Rex. Chase: No need to be sorry for that Mighty... sigh Rex tried to look calm. But inside he was starting to boil. Rex: (I need to do something about that one) He thought. The Next Day Mighty was stepping out of his puphouse witha yawn. He looked over at his water bowl and saw that it was empty. Mighty: (Better go get some water.) {He thought inwardly.} He grabbed the bowl with his mouth and made his way into th Lookout, when, Rex came from the other direction. BAM!!! Rex fell to the ground and the water bowl landed on his head! Rex: OW!!! Mighty began to shake in slight fear. Mighty: S-So s-sorry Mr. R-Rex... I-I didn't hear or smell you... {He said looking away and ducking his head.} Rex shook his head shaking the water bowl off of his face and looked down at Mighty. W.I.P Category:Collaboration Category:Chase787 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Story Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Collabs with Sonic Category:Sonic the fox Category:Specials Category:A Special Story Category:Chase787/Sonicthefox19 Collab